ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Derby
The Derby is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah and walking around town, just being random. "So bored. I guess I could start heading home." Said Noah. Noah walked by a poster. He then looked at it. "23rd Super Epic Biker Derby. Grand prize of $10,000." Noah read. "Oh my gosh. I'M GONNA BE RICH!" Noah went to the Derby entry place. "Name, age, and bike." Said the Entry guy. "Noah Segurason, 14, Matrix Bike 9001." Said Noah. "Well, we only accept people 18 and up, but since you saved the world on more than one occasion, we'll make an exception." Said the guy. Noah rode his bike home. He ran inside and into his Mom's room. "MOMGUESSWHATISIGNEDUPFORADERBYANDI'MGONNABERICH!" Noah ran to his room and went to bed. The next morning, Noah woke up. He ate some bacon and ran outside. He jumped onto the Matrix Bike and rode to the Derby. There were 9 other contestants there. "Race one of the Derby! READY, SET, GO!" Everybody started. Noah was barely keeping up. Suddenly everybody started passing him. "Well, I figured this would happen. Not even the bike's boosters are enough. Time for an upgrade." Noah said. Noah transformed into Upgrade. Noah merged into the bike. He turned on SUPER ULTRA EPIC Boosters and started passing everybody. In an instant, he finished all three laps of race one and won. "Noah wins race one! Come back tomorrow for race two of three!" Noah went home. He went to bed. The next day, he went back. "BEGIN!" Noah transformed into Upgrade and merged with the bike. "BEEP BEEP COMING THROUGH!" Noah yelled. Noah finshed two laps. "Almost done." Noah said. Just then, one biker passed Noah and won. "And this winner is BikeMast3r!" "You might have your little watch, but I have a good bike. See ya tomorrow, kid." Said BikeMast3r. THE NEXT DAY "And the final race of the Derby! GO!" Noah turned into... "Upgrade!" And merged with his bike. Noah and Bike left the others in the dust. The two were neck and neck. Noah shot a laser at Bike. Bike dodged and shot a missile back at Noah. Noah crashed. Bike won. "And BikeMast3r wins! What do you plan to do with the prize money?" "DESTROY THE WORLD!" Bike pressed a button on his bike and grenades got shot everywhere. Explosions galore. "I knew he was evil." Noah said. Noah got off his bike and shot a laser at Bike. Bike dodged and ran Noah over. Noah transformed. "Four Arms!" Noah sonic clapped Bike and he crashed. Bike ran over Noah again. Noah punched Bike. Bike shot a missile at Noah. He shot a lot more missiles. Noah collapsed and reverted back. "Now my conquest will become a reality!" Bike yelled. "I-I don't think so." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah merged with Bike's bike. He crashed three times. He ejected Bike and ran him over. He then set off the self-destruct. The bike exploded. Noah regenerated. "NOOOOOO!" Noah grabbed Bike and threw him. BACK AT NOAH'S HOUSE. "Well, I got cheated out of my money, but I saved da citah." Noah said. Outside of the window, a To'kustar was detsroying it. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Upgrade (3x) *Four Arms *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *BiekMast3r Trivia *Noah's bike is called the Matrix Bike 9001. The 9001 being a reference to "Over 9000!" Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes